Jatuh Cinta
by Marshvichi
Summary: Gintoki yang sedang galau tiba-tiba mengetahui dirinya sedang dibicarakan oleh seisi kota tentang dirinya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana tanggapan gintoki mengenai berita itu ? dan Siapa penyebarnya ?


Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Anime : Gintama

Tokoh : Gintoki Sakata n Tsukuyo

_

Kalau semua yang jadi rumit bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah berarti masalahmu telah menghilangkan tekanan dalam hidupmu..

_

Sudah satu tahun sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di sebuah jalan sempit Tokyo.

Saat larut malam dia selalu terlihat berjalan sempoyongan setelah minum sake dikedai langganannya. Entah apa masalah yang dia alami, sampai hampir tiap malam aku melihatnya mabuk.

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang larut semalam ini ?"

Malam ini aku mencoba untuk menegurnya dengan tujuan agar dia dapat memperbaiki kebiasaannya itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa ? Ibuku ?"

Dia memandangku dengan cuek sambil meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku malah memegang tangannya dan menamparnya.

"Wanita sialan.. kenapa kau menamparku ?"

Muka kesalnya dia terlihat lebih parah lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan menelan ludah tetapi aku mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu selalu mabuk tiap malam tetapi tindakanmu selalu mengganggu dan cobalah untuk bangun dipagi hari"

"Cih.. hanya dengan alasan seperti itu kau menamparku, cobalah untuk mengurusi urusanmu sendiri dulu"

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu dengan Kagura, entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa kalau mukanya sedikit muram. Maka aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Ada apa kagura-chan ?"

"Ah Tsu, aku tak apa-apa kok."

"Mukamu terlihat murung, Apa kau mau mampir membeli kue beras bersamaku ?"

"Benarkah ? Aku ikut.."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mentraktir Kagura kue beras di toko langgananku. Setidaknya aku melihat sedikit keceriaan diwajahnya.

"Anu Tsu, Sebenarnya Gin-chan.."

"Hmm ? Kenapa ?"

"Tadi pagi dia terlihat kesal saat aku tanya apa kau sedang *PMS ? Dia malah menendangku keluar dan menyuruhku berjalan-jalan"

" Dia kesal kenapa ?"

"Yaah aku tau Gin-chan memang aneh tapi baru kali aku ditendang keluar Yozoruya"

Dengan bingung aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan apa yang pantas aku sebutkan.

"Mungkin karna itu ya kau tahu WANITA ?"

"AHHHH GIN-CHAN JATUH CINTA ?"

Mungkin kali ini aku salah jawab yang membuat Kagura langsung berlari menuju Yozoruya untuk menemui Gintoki. Aku langsung mengikuti Kagura tapi aku malah tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"GIN-CHAN KAU BENAR2 JATUH CINTA?"

Kagura berteriak terus menerus didepan Yozoruya tapi sepertinya Gintoki tak ada didalam rumah.

Teriakan Kagura membuat orang-orang yang mengenal Gintoki menjadi tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa meteor akan segera jatuh menimpa kita.

Disudut kota Gintoki menenangkan dirinya sambil memandang pohon sakura.

"Wanita itu kenapa begitu memperdulikanku ?"

Nafasnya dengan berat terdengar sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin mengitarinya.

Dia mencoba untuk mengingat apa alasan dibalik kelakuannya selama ini yang mungkin merepotkan Kagura dan Shinpanchi bahkan orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Setelah peperangan membuat pikirannya menjadi tumpul bahkan dia membuang pedangnya dan memilih pedang kayu untuk melindungi semuanya.

Dia hanya tak mau menjadi iblis yang menghilangkan kebahagiaan tanpa memilih baik buruknya orang itu.

Tsukuyo telah sampai didepan Yozoruya dia melihat sekelilingnya tak terdapat Gintoki disana. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mencari Gintoki.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kepala uban ?"

"AHHH AKU KETIDURAN.."

Teriak Gintoki begitu ia terbangun dan melihat matahari mulai terbenam. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang tapi di tengah jalan dia malah bertemu Katsura dan Elisabeth.

"Hoi zura"

"Namaku bukan Zura tapi Katsura, kau yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"Jatuh cinta ? Aku ?"

"Aku mendengarkannya dari Elisabeth"

'AKU MENDENGARKANNYA DARI TAMA' begitu kira-kira yang ditulis Elisabeth

"Arghh rumor apa lagi itu.."

"Terimalah nasibmu Gintoki, sampai jumpa"

"Jika kau menemukan orang yang menyebarkan rumor itu beri tahu aku Zura"

"Namaku bukan Zura tapi Katsura, baiklah jika aku tahu"

Gintoki melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kedai langganannya dan memesan semangkuk makanan kucing* kesukaannya.

"Kau selalu memesan makanan kucing apa kau tak bosan ?"

Suara itu jelas Gintoki mengenalnya, yang selalu mencibir tentang makanan kesukaannya padahal makanannya yang ia pesan seperti makanan sampah.

"Sebelum mencibirku lihat dulu mangkukmu, penyuka makanan anjing"

"Yahh karna hari ini aku tahu bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta maka aku tak akan marah"

"Jatuh cinta lagi ya? Dari mana kau mengetahui itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Nenek penjual rokok"

Setelah Gintoki menghabiskan makanannya ia memutuskan pulang secepatnya. Tapi ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan wanita yang menceramahinya kemarin. Dengan pura-pura tak kenal Gintoki melewati wanita itu.

"Kau benar-benar melarikan diri dariku ya?"

Tsukuyo yang menyadari bahwa Gintoki terlihat pura-pura tak mengenalnya langsung mencibir Gintoki dengan suara lantang dan keras.

"Kau tahu aku hanya ingin cepat pulang kerumah setelah mendengar rumor yang aneh menimpaku"

"Kagura yang menyebarkannya"

Dengan mata yang memerah karna marah Gintoki langsung menuju Yozoruya tapi Tsukuyo langsung menghadang Gintoki untuk menghentikan lanjut langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi ?"

"Aku yang membuat Kagura salah paham"

Tsukuyo menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal yang membuat Gintoki hanya terngenges mendengarkannya. Padahal yang Tsukuyo perkirakan adalah Gintoki akan memarahinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal padamu, tapi kau benar bahwa ini karna wanita seperti dirimu tiba-tiba peduli padaku"

Dengan hati berdegup Tsukuyo meninggalkan Gintoki.

Baru kali ini Tsukuyo merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan membuat sikapnya menjadi tak tenang.

"Kurasa aku malah jatuh cinta padanya"

_

End


End file.
